A Voice in the Gloom
by DaaehardPhan
Summary: Eight years before the events that occurred at the Opera Populaire, a young Erik witnesses a freak accident which robs Christine of her father and her sight. Will she lose herself in her grief? Or will they find each other in the darkness? 2004 Movie Universe E/C
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Thanks so much for even clicking on my story. I'm super excited because this is my very first fanfic so I'm going to see how this goes, if you guys like it or not. If yes, then this story will be my baby :D My phantom and Christine are none other than the Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler duo. Partly because I can't imagine my story another way. So basically everyone from the 2004 movie version will my characters. We begin our story not in 1870 (like in the movie) but in 1862 eight years prior.

In 1862:

Christine will be 8

Our phantom will be 17

Madame Giry will be 28

Meg will be 7

Raoul will be 13

I know that the ages don't exactly match up but I need them this way. I will keep Erik's gypsy backstory the same from the movie. But in my world Madame Giry saved Erik when he was 8 and she 19. I hope you like it! I apologize for any spelling errors in advance. And please feel free to leave any comment/concern/compliment etc. or you can PM me. I would love to know what you guys think! I do not own the phantom or anything with it.

Summary:

Eight years before the events that occurred at the Opera Populaire. A young Erik witnesses a freak accident which robs Christine's father and her sight. Will she lose herself in her grief? Or will they find each other in the darkness? E/C

Chapter 1

 **1862**

It was a rather normal night, no different from the usual darkness my soul was accustomed to. However, I still do not know what compelled me that evening to emerge from my domain. My body must have secretly known of the events that would transpire, which ultimately changed my life forever.

I exited the opera house from a hidden door on the Rue Scribe. After my many months of seclusion I quickly found my way to the shadows of the street. I never did like being around people. They were all rotten in their own way, yet I could not help but stare and watch them from afar. No matter how cruel they can be I always found it very intriguing how they interact with one another. My eyes came across a brother and sister over the age of no more than eleven or twelve it seemed. A pale curly red headed boy pulling at his sister's equally curly red hair. _How quaint._

I turned the corner and walked over to the front of the Opera Populaire. My eyes then wandered to an elderly woman carrying a basket full of bread. Her motherly nature reminds me of Madame Giry and how protective she is of her daughter. Whose name surprisingly escapes me at the mome-ah yes I believe it is Meg. All I know from what Antoninette has shared with me is that her husband died some time ago. And that is why she returned to the opera house after she had left to start a family years back.

Back to my current predicament, I pulled my collar up and tipped my hat over the right side of my face in hopes to conceal as much of my mask as I could. I stayed there for hours upon hours, watching. Before I knew it the owner of the cafe Populaire closed up his shop. Soon I was the only one standing before the architectural beauty that was the opera house, I, a mere ant compared to it. I assume it is a beautiful sight to behold during the day, however I prefer the glorious monstrosity it projects at nighttime (for the most part because I can not simply walk out in the middle of the square and announce my hideous presence in the sunlight). _Why give these people a free show? Why-_ I was immediately stopped from my train of thought when I was met with the sound of hooves over my right shoulder. I quickly hid behind a bush not too far away. I peered over the bush to find that it was indeed a horse (a stallion none the less) lead by a rather heavy set looking man.

 _Is he riding bareback?_

What a peculiar sight this was. What is a man doing in front of the opera house at this hour? He must have known that surely there would be no one around. This is very odd.

"Christine. Christine, my darling wake up."

 _Christine? Who was he talking to?_ Before I knew it a little head popped out from the front of the man's coat.

"Are we there yet papa?"

"Yes my dear we are here, look."

She turned her head, "Oh papa it's beautiful!"

"I told you we would make it. See how the grand lights illuminate the opera house? And look here...it seems we have the whole square to ourselves."

"Papa can we stay until dawn? I want to watch the sun rise."

"Anything you want darling."

"Poor Cesar" said the little child patting the stallions long mane, "he must be tired too."

"Well let's bring him around to that post shall we?" said the man as he lead the horse into a trot to a nearby lamppost.

That's when it happened. It was rather quick yet that very moment would change my fate in the blink of an eye. Something must have spooked the horse because it started to jump around as if it were a frog. The poor man tried to settle it down but his attempts were in vain. The horse succeeded in throwing off the man from it's back onto the floor where it continued and began trampling the man. All the while the little girl held onto the stallion's mane, clutching at any handfuls of strands she could manage. Any sort of happiness that was previously on her face turned into terrifying realization of what was happening. She looked around screaming for help but not long after she too was thrown off the horse. The screaming stopped as soon as her skull made contact with the ground.

After checking the surrounding to make sure that we were indeed the only ones in the square I quickly made my way to their side. I went to settle the horse first to make sure that it would no longer be a danger to the man it was crushing.

Once I tied up the horse I went over to the small silent girl who was laying on her stomach. I turned her over and felt for any sign of life. Other than a cut she received under the curve of her head she seemed to be alright, just unconscious from the blow. She was breathing so that was a good sign. After examining the girl I made my way over to her father. He, however, was not so lucky. The man was almost unrecognizable, the horse seemed to have crushed his entire face. His lips were busted and looked a shade of dark plum, his nose off to the right and both eyes were swollen shut. I searched for his breath, a pulse, anything but I was not as fortunate as I was with his daughter. As I placed his head down I touched the back of his neck and felt a bump. I turn the man on his side to further inspect it but found that the man had broken his neck. He was most certainly dead.

After my discovery I simply say next to the dead man. _What am I to do now?_ I can't just leave them here. I looked over the the young girl still unconscious. She looked so peaceful. Yet here she was, a few feet away from the corpse of her father.

 _Why me?!_ I looked up the sky waiting for some divine answer. But when none came I made my way over to the black stallion and brought him before the two strangers on the ground. I grabbed the man and (with extreme difficulty) threw him onto the back of the horse. After securing that he was well enough on the horse, and that his body wouldn't fall I brought the stallion and the deceased over to the girl. I grabbed the small child and carried her in my arms. Just as I was about to throw her too onto the back of the horse I looked down at her face. She looked so innocent, so pure. If she only knew what type of demon was looking back at her she wouldn't be as quiet. Nonetheless I could not compel myself to lay her next to her dead father. So I threw her over my left shoulder and made my way to the one place I could call home.

 **I would love to know what you think. Thanks a million!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello wonderful people! I just want to make a special shoutout to my guest reviewer and DarlingPhantom730 for actually being the first to review my story. Thank you so much you have no idea how your reviews made my day. And to anyone who might have read it but didn't review, thank you for even taking the time to click on my story. I have decided to continue my story and will try to update as much as I can. I do not own the phantom.

Now let this story begin!

I took the girl and her father over to the stables. There was no way I could fit the horse into any other of my hidden entrances. So I walked the stallion to the very last stable on the left hand side. I brought the horse inside and laid the girl on a mountain of hay off to the side. I then turned to the very back stone wall. I looked up to the right hand corner and smiled as I spotted what seemed to be a regular looking stone. No one would ever recognize its existence if they did not already know that it was there. I reached up and pushed the rock until I heard a familiar _click_. A door taller than I opened before us, almost spooking the horse again. After giving the stallion's snout a few reassuring pats I bent down and picked up the petite girl once more. I then made my way into my darkness leading the horse behind me.

After the secret door closed behind the stallion I made my way through my humble abode. It wasn't too long before we were behind a secret door just across from the infirmary. I checked the surroundings outside the hidden door before securing the horse to the place I wanted it to. I then checked one last time. After I was sure, I opened the door and carried the little girl onto an infirmary bed. I was able to light a candle on a nearby table and set it on the bed's nightstand. I turned to the girl and saw that she was still unconscious. With the light illuminating her face I could now see a bruise on her upper right cheekbone and a little bit of blood on her lower lip. She wasn't ugly, but compared to me nothing is. Her skin was pale white, she also looked far too skinny to look healthy, and she had large frazzled chocolate brown curls. _What did he call her? Christine. He called her Christine._

It took me a good moment to get back to the task at hand, but something within me didn't want to leave her side. Never before had I been so close to someone who did not feel fear near me. Even Madame Giry had always kept me at an arm's distance, I've always felt it too have been because she too was afraid. She had seen, with her own eyes, just how terrifying I can truly be.

These thoughts gave me the push my body needed in order to complete my task. I then was back with the stallion pulling the dead man off and onto my shoulders. Being that I was usually known for having supernatural strength, I was having a particularly difficult time hoisting the man onto my shoulders and walking with him, his build was far greater and thicker than mine. As I made my way into the infirmary I placed the heavy man on the bed adjacent to his daughter.

After catching my breath I simply stared at the two. One body full of life, and the other rotting to its doom. _Oh since when did I start caring for anyone?_

 _Well my job is done. Off to my..._

While crossing my arms I sighed heavily. If I just leave them, people are going to wonder why they are here? _Merde!_ I am a living demon who hates everyone yet here I am, caring for two complete strangers! How pathetic.

But what am I to-Madame Giry! I must speak with her and show her what's happened.

I left the infirmary and went back to the horse hidden in the entry of the secret door. I lead him back to the original stables where I fed him. I then descended back into my labyrinth and made my way for Madame Giry.

Surely she was asleep but in a situation such as this, there is no time to lose. I quickly found my way to the Giry apartment just off to the side of the girls dormitory. I (gently) gave our secret five beat knock and waited for her response. When I heard her two knock reply I took a deep breath, relieved having gotten her attention.

She quickly opened the door with one hand while holding a candlestick in the other. Her eyes wide, staring at me as if I was covered in blood. I reached for the right side of my face to make sure my mask was still intact, but it wasn't until I looked down to see that my hands were truly covered in blood.

Her face fearful and full of shock, "Erik what happened?" She said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She became even more nervous when I failed to answer. I couldn't. I only shook my head side to side, where was I to start?

"Why is there blood on your hands?"

"It wasn't my fault I didn't do anything!"

"Shh Erik please be quiet. Are you trying to wake the whole dormitory?"

"No Madame. But you must follow me to the infirmary, quickly."

"The infirmary, but why? What's happened?"

"There's been an accident."

We made our way down the dark halls over to the infirmary. She silently gasped as soon as she entered the doorway. She walked between the two beds and set her candle down next to the one I had lit.

"My God. Erik-what happened to these people?"

"They fell off a horse just outside of the opera house. The man broke his neck and the girl seems to be unconscious from a hit on her head. I saw the whole thing and brought them here."

She went from the girl over to the side of her father. "What happened to his face?" she asked while hovering her hands across his face.

"The horse was spooked. So after throwing him off the horse trampled him." I almost felt pity for the man's now hideous features, because it reminded me of the sorrow I've had to endure because of my own face. That, however, faded rather quickly when I remembered that he was dead and I would still have to _live_ with my face.

"Madame, may I ask what you are going to do?"

"I will have to think of a way to explain these two to Monsieur Lefèvre. Were there any others?"

"No they were alone."

She looked over to the small sleeping girl, "Poor child, orphaned and she doesn't even know it."

"Her name is Christine" I said. After receiving a questioning look from Madame Giry I quickly followed with "at least I believe that is what he called her." Seeming satisfied with the answer she stood up and grabbed a white sheet and threw it over the man's rotting corpse. "She will want to see her father's body before the morgue takes it. Although, given his appearance I do not believe that to be wise. Did she see you?"

"No I was hidden. I waited until they were both on the ground to go to them."

"Well then the body is going to have to stay until she wakes. She'll be very frighten to awaken in a strange place without her father. And we can not simply tell her that her father has died because there is always the possibility that she won't believe us." She took a deep breath, "she is going to have to see his body no matter what. I don't want her to feel as if we have kidnapped her."

A question was burning inside of me as she began cleaning the blood from the little girl's face. I didn't want her to think that I actually cared, but I had to know.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"What do you mean happen to her?"

"I mean if or when she awakes and discovers that her father has died, where is she going to go?"

She simply stated "I will take care of her."

"Oh?"

"You said she has no one yes?"

I nodded.

"Like I said, I will take care of her. It's not too different from when I rescued you Erik."

"Yes I suppose it's not" was all I could manage when memories of my gypsy days returned to my mind.

"Go rest now Erik. After saving these people I am sure you are tired."

"I didn't save him" I said as I looked to the body covered in the sheet.

"Neither was it your fault, sadly it was his fate. Now go, I will watch after the girl until she awakes."

I looked down at the girl one last time. "Alright. Well you know where to find me if you need me."

"Yes I do. Rest well."

To that I turned to leave the infirmary, and went into the secret door across the hall. Once more I was enveloped into the darkness of my labyrinth after shutting the door behind me. I couldn't move my legs. I simply stood there, as if my feet were a part of the cold hard ground. I was about to leave and descend down to my home, but on an impulse I went inside a hidden alcove just behind the headboard of Christine's bed. Two small peak holes served as my allies in my desire to simply watch over her.

It wasn't until the sun started to peek through the windows, that I realized I had stayed all night simply watching. Madame Giry had fallen asleep in a chaise off to the right side of Christine's bed.

My eyes started to feel very heavy, and before I knew it I was fighting to keep them open. I had closed my eyes for what felt like few seconds, before they shot open when I heard the most blood curdling scream in all my life.

Mwhaha! Oh I just love cliffhangers. But don't worry I will have another chapter up soon. Please feel free to leave any sort of review, thanks a million!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello wonderful people! I hope you all had a great weekend. This one is a little on the short side but I will try to make up for that next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Christine's POV

Before I even opened my eyes I could feel my head pounding like a hummingbirds flap.

 _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes and found that it was very dark. It must still be night because I can't see a single thing. I can feel that I am laying on a soft warm bed. Papa must have found a place to stay, he is always so good at...papa..Cesar... _Where's papa?!_

"How are you feeling child?"

I froze and looked about the room while squinting my eyes, but I could not see who is talking to me. "Who said that?"

"I'm sorry I frightened you dear, I'm Madame Giry. Pray tell what is your name child?"

"...My name is Christine Daae. Where are you and why is it so dark in here?" I looked left and right again but found nothing but darkness. I waited for an answer.

"My dear I am standing right in front of you. And it is morning, the room is full of light."

"But I can't see anything." _Oh no._ Only after having said those words out loud, the weight of it's meaning came at me like a boulder falling off a cliff. I shook my head in disbelief. _No no no this can't be happening._ I began heavily panting and before I knew it I screamed as loud as I could. I then began to cry, "I can't see! I can't see anything! Papa I can't see! Papa where are you!"

"Christine, christine please calm down."

I felt two firm hands on my shoulders, I tried to push her away but failed miserably. "Papa where's my papa?!"

I felt the same two hands release my shoulders and move to my face. She cleaned the tears off my cheeks, "I am so sorry Christine….but your father...your father has died. I am so sorry."

"No. No not my papa no. He couldn't-he wouldn't...leave me like this-no! This isn't true tell me this isn't true!"

"I'm afraid it is my dear, he is lying here to your right in the bed next to you. There's was nothing I could do. Christine no-"

I jumped out of bed with my headache pounding with every movement I made. I ran until I was able to throw myself on top of what was on the bed. My heart sank when my face collided with what was indeed a body. It was hard and cold...with what felt like a cloth covering it. I ripped the sheet off and searched with my hands for a face. Searching and searching until-"Papa no!" My hand had found the very top of my father's head. Both hands ran through his curly hair. _Just like mine._ They then moved down to what was left of his face. I felt nothing but hard large bumps all over. I shuddered when I did not feel his nose in the middle of his face. At this I collapsed on the side of the bed. I sat there breathing as heavy as I could with tears streaming down my face all the way down to my neck. I hugged my legs and buried my head into my knees. _Why? Why!?_

"Christine please come lay back down."

I let her guide me back to the bed "Please tell me this is a nightmare…" I pleaded.

"I'm afraid not my dear, do you have any other family I could contact?"

"Hmm?" I was hardly even paying attention to the voice in front of me.

"Any family that you know of?"

"...no. It was just me and papa…" _Was._

 _What's going to happen to me?_

My internal fears must have clearly shown on my face. For the voice's next question almost read my mind.

"Christine would you like to stay with me?"

I blinked several times from shock "Stay with you?...Really?"

"Why of course you can stay with me, well not just with me. I have a daughter around your age. Her name is Meg. You can stay with us, here at the opera house. That is, if you want to."

The sincerity in her voice made me want to start crying all over again. "Yes I would….thank you-"

Before I could finish she pulled me into a hug, she smelled like a lavender field. Her hug was brief yet full of compassion. Ever since I opened my eyes that mornings that was the first real moment I felt truly safe.

"Well then" she said as she pulled away "you don't seem to have any other major damages. Just that cut on your lip but I think I've cleaned it up all I could."

I hadn't even realized that I was injured other than the obvious blindness.

"I will go to my home and set up a bed for you there. I won't be gone long, I think that will give you enough time to say your goodbyes."

My goodbyes.

She then walked me over to the other bed and placed a small stool for me to sit on off to the side.

"I will be right back Christine, please do not move until I come for you."

I nodded and I then heard her footsteps walk further and further away from me until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I turned my attention to what was before me. I reached out and felt around for his hand which was off to the left side of his leg. Both of my hands clasped onto either side of his palm.

"Papa….don't forget me. You promised you would send me an angel. I will be watching for my angel of music papa….I love you... with all of my heart."

I then layed my head on top of the cold stiff hand. I didn't know how long I had been like that but before I knew it Madame Giry was back.

"Come now child" she said as she placed her hands on the back of my shoulders. "He will always love you and watch over you even if he is not here."

 _I know._ I gave his hand one final kiss and whispered to it.

"Remember me."

After my goodbyes I stood and was lead by Madame Giry out of the room. On the way to her home I tripped several times. Madame Giry reassured me that it was fine but that didn't stop me from saying sorry almost every single time.

We finally made it to her home. She lead me to another bed, this one was much smaller than the last one.

"There we are. Are you hungry dear child?"

"Not really."

"Well I can't have you fainting on me again so I will see what I can fix up for you. Meg won't be long from the market so she will keep you company while I'm in the kitchen. Then I will fetch a doctor to examine you"

She tucked me in and said "I will be just in the other room if you need anything." With that she gently stroked my forehead and left the bedroom.

I was exhausted both physically and mentally. With a deep sigh I turned on my left side and tried to fall asleep. Just before I slipped into slumber I heard the most soothing echo of a voice that I had ever heard, it sounded too beautiful to be real.

"...Chrrrissttinne…."

Thanks so much for reading and as always feel free to leave any comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I've had a lot of time to push this chapter out. Whatever is in the _**bold itallic**_ is Erik's conscience, you know if he had one.

I was having trouble with where I wanted it to go so I hope this will do. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Erik's POV

After the doctors visit Christine spent most of her days in bed. The doctor confirmed to Madame Giry that the fall from the horse is what caused Christine's loss of vision. He did suggest that there was a chance of her regaining full capacity of her eyes. However, he also said that it was quite possible that she may never see again.

Madame Giry spoke to Monsieur Lefèvre about Christine and her condition. She told him that she will be taking care of Christine now as if she were her own daughter. Being the submissive man he was, Lefèvre happily obliged to every word that came out of Madame Giry's mouth.

It turned out that Gustave Daae, Christine's father, was a famous Swedish violinist's. Once news got out of his death many patrons donated money to have him buried at the Père Lachaise Cemetery. Christine was grateful that her father had a suitable resting place however that did not stop her from drowning in her sorrow.

After the funeral Meg, the little Giry, took it upon herself to help Christine in anyway that she could. After learning about her condition Meg became like a little mother. She tended to Christine's every need. She often took Christine down to the chapel to pray for her father's spirit. It became a sort of routine for Christine. As the weeks went by Christine spent almost all of her days in there. She would only leave at night when Meg would beg her to come to bed.

In the times that Meg would leave Christine alone in the chapel is when she could no longer contain it anymore.

Wracked with anguish she would wail like a newborn child. "Angel WHERE ARE YOU?!" she said during fast breathes. Everyday she cried for her father, everyday she weep for her angel of music. After months and months of observing such heartfelt displays I felt as if I knew her pain. I knew every look, every glance. I could read her innocent face like an open book and yet I couldn't understand why. And it was maddening.

Crying and crying and crying all that girl knew how to do was sob. And quite frankly it was getting on my nerves. Day in and day out all I could hear was her constant wailing.

One day not unlike any other I went to survey Christine in the chapel. There she was alone and crying, again. I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Oh enough already." My eyes widened and I quickly covered my mouth with both hands hoping I did not just say that out loud. I turned to look back at her and my heart began to race when I realized that the crying had stopped. _Oh no. Just pretend you didn't say that, just act like you're not-_

"Is someone there?"

 _Damn. Well just don't answer her maybe she'll leave it alone._

"Hello?" she wiped her tears from her face and stood, "I heard you".

 _By mistake…_

"Are you mocking me? Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you…..Answer me!"

I remained silent and turned around to make my leave. But I stopped and looked back. My gaze locked on a clear reflection of myself, not of my appearance but of my soul. The poor girl looked utterly defeated. She was on the floor with her hands covering her eyes.

 _Ooh when did I become the salt of the earth?_

I took a long deep breath and stepped out from my hidden door in the chapel. Before I could even register what I was doing, there I was standing in all of my form before Christine.

"I am not mocking you."

She immediately pulled her hands down from her face and tried to sense my voice in the room.

"Where are you?" she asked as she blinked slowly, her anger slowly starting to drain from her face.

"I am standing off to your right."

She followed my voice and turned her head to face me….. _Why isn't she saying anything?...Why did she just stop talking?Well now she's not saying anything at all. Can she see my mask? What an idiot of course she can't. Can she?_

I stuck out my hand and quietly waved it back and forth before her face. "What's your name?" Her abrupt question forced me to pull my hand down to my side as quickly as I could.

"My name is Erik."

"Erik."

I inhaled sharply as my name left her lips, never in all my life had I ever liked my name. I very much hated it because of all the pain in my past that I had to endure. But hearing it roll off such pure lips made me feel...feel….cared for?

"What is your name?"

"Mine is Christine." Her voice still shaking from her crying moments ago. "Have you come to pray too?"

To that I roared in laughter clutching at my stomach to make it stop. _What a peculiar girl?_

"What's so funny?" She said seemingly annoyed by response.

"Oh nothing you just… you just ask the darnedest questions don't you?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me. "Well if you not here to pray, then why are you here?"

 _Watching you._

 _No you stupid you can't tell her that._ "I heard someone crying so I decided to investigate."

"Oh.." She brought her head down and unfolded her arms. Obviously trying to change the subject she asked "Do you live here too?"

"Yes you could say that."

She sniffled "Well then you must know Madame Giry."

"She's a-an acquaintance yes. Why the question?"

"You think you can tell me what she looks like? I mean I'm just too embarrassed to ask her myself."

"Sure she is-"

"Wait are you still standing?"

"Um yes, but I don't see how-"

"Why don't you sit down here" she said as she patted the floor in front of her.

I stared at her for a few moments in utter confusion, but after her gesture I hesitatingly placed myself right in front of Christine. Not too close but far away enough for her to hear me clearly.

"Well," I began "she is a normal sized woman, not too tall not too-what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her scoot closer and closer to me.

"You're sitting too far away" she admitted. Once she was all settled she fixed her skirt and apologized for the interruption and willed me to continue.

"Okay well uh where was I? Oh yes like I said she is not too tall and has long light brown hair which she usually has in some sort of braid everyday." I scoffed "Why I'll never know."

She giggled at my comment- and look at that she's still smiling. _That's new._

"She is also the leading dance instructor here at the opera house."

"Oh yes Meg told me that's how they're able to live here. I'm told she is very good."

"Yes she is. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"What do you look like?"

I froze. I tried to say something, anything. But I couldn't, even with my mouth agape I couldn't make a sound.

"Is everything alright?"

I cleared my throat "y-yes yes everything is alright. I'm rather normal looking myself" _**Liar!**_ "just like anybody else." _**Any other monster that is.**_

"And?"

"And what?"

"Draw me a picture. I want to imagine exactly what you look like."

 _Oh God no!_

"What color is your hair?"

 _ **Light copper.**_

"It's a jet black."

 _ **Such deception.**_ _Oh shut up!_

"And what about your eyes? What color are they?"

 _Whew now that I can answer._ "My eyes are light green but they tend to change sometimes and appear light blue."

"How pretty." _Pretty?_ "You're lucky, mine are just plain brown. Nothing special about them and on top of that..they're useless now." She said as she gave me a sad almost tearful smile.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true!" _No please don't start crying._ "I've lost my father, my sight, ev-everything. And I'm afraid-I'm deathly afraid of this neverending darkness. It's a nightmare.."

She was openly sobbing before me now with both of her hands covering her face like how she was earlier when I found her.

 _What do I do?_

I didn't know whether to just sit there and wait or attempt to console her.

I closed my eyes and started to hum which steadily lead to softly singing.

" _Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude._

 _I learned to listen. In the dark, my heart heard music._ "

While singing I could hear her breaths becoming quieter and then stop.

" _I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world._

 _No one would listen, I alone can hear the music…._ "

I opened my eyes and found Christine smiling in content. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I haven't finished that song yet."

"You wrote that?"

"Y-yes."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

 _Sharing? Well I suppose I did, didn't I._

"You're very welcome." With her face beaming in delight she cautiously held out her hand. After just staring at it for sometime she finally said "Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"Oh." I raised my hand from my side and paused for a moment. These sort of things were so much easier weeks ago, at least she was unconscious then. But now sitting here in front of her in this awkward moment, it was quite challenging. I slowly reached for her hand and once we made contact she readily grabbed it with both of her hands.

"Do you want to be my friend Erik?"

"...Why?"

"Well other than Meg and Madame I don't know anyone. And I like talking to you very much." She looked down and tucked some of her wild curly hair behind her ear. "I mean if y-you want to. If you don't I understand. Who wants to be friends with a blind girl right?" she said with a dry chuckle.

 _A friend?_

"No one's ever asked me to be their friend before."

She squeezed my hand and beamed "Well you have one now."

I narrowed my eyes and sat their staring at her to see if she would change her mind. But the sincerity in her face could not go a miss. I eventually relaxed and squeezed her hand in return. _A friend. I finally have a friend._

Just as I was about to say something I heard a noise.

"Someone's coming."

"Oh that's probably just Meg coming to check on me."

"I have to go." I said rising to my feet.

"So soon?"

"Yes, I can't let her see me."

"Meg? Wh-"

"Please Christine don't tell Meg that you spoke to me."

"But why?"

The worry that grew on her child-like face reminded me of a begging puppy. I sighed, "I can't explain now."

"Wait… Can we meet again?"

"Yes yes now goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye." She said as she struggled to rise from the floor.

I stepped into my hidden entrance and turned back to look at her through a concealed peak hole. I brought my mouth up to it and took a deep breath "...Chrrrissttinne…"

Her head shot up and she questioned "That was you?"

"What was me?" Meg asked as she entered the chapel.

"Oh nothing, nothing I wasn't talking to you."

Meg giggled "Christine then who were you talking to?"

Christine smiled delight and turned her head about the room.

"To my angel… my angel of music."

What do you think?

So we finally have the long awaited Erik/Christine meeting.

The lyrics are from the deleted scene from the 2004 movie, it's called "No One Would Listen". I've posted it on the tumblr I've made for our story. Thanks for reading!

Please feel free to leave a review, comment, or even a suggestion(I might use them!). I also changed my username to DaaehardPhan. As always thank you so much for reading! Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry about the late update, I've just been busy with school and work but school is out so I'll have more time for writing.

I want to make a special shoutout to ArtistForever, thanks again for reviewing my story it means a lot.

And before I forget I changed our stallion Cesar to Stella, I just had to forgive me if I confuse you.

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Ch. 5

 **~Months later~**

"Meg slow down, I'm going to fall!" yelled Christine.

"No you won't I promise. Just keeping holding on." said Meg as she patted Christine's hands on her shoulders.

The two ran up and down the side aisles in the grand theater while Madame Giry instructed rehearsals.

"Can we stop now?"

"Okay, here we go." said Meg as she guided Christine into a seat.

"Thank you."

"No problem, wow." sighed Meg.

"What is it?"

"The dancers on the stage, their amazing."

"You're a good dancer too."

"How can you tell?"

"Well," giggled Christine "whenever you practice I can feel your feet landing softly on the floor."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm a good dancer."

"No but after all the hours you practice I hope you are."

The two laughed until Madame Giry had to give them a quick shush for interrupting. These days Christine sorrow started to drain drop by drop from her little body. It was as if a little light started to grow where her broken heart ceased to continue. No more tears ever after her first encounter with Erik. He gave her the strength she desperately needed to try again, no matter what came in her way. She counts the time until she can speak to her new friend again. "Angel of music, hide no longer" is her secret way of letting him know that she is alone for his company. And sure enough he always emerges from whatever hidden door he's tucked behind. He has explained to her that his secrecy is only because he is living at the opera house without permission. Christine, being protective of her new friend, swore that she would never tell a living soul, not even Meg or Madame Giry, that she knew of him.

* * *

 **~Days later~**

 **Christine's POV**

"Christine be careful!"

"What is it?" She asked after freezing to his command.

"Part of your hair almost caught fire!" said Erik as he moved her away from the burning candle.

"Christine you could have died! Or all of your hair could have fallen off! Is that what you wanted?"

Horrified she started trembling from the thought of what could have happened.

"I-I was only trying to see if my father's candle was lit. I'm sorry.."

He sighed "No it's alright."

After pausing for a moment he reached out for her hand.

•••

 **Erik's POV**

Ever since the first moment she touched him, he welcomed any contact she was willing to share. She doesn't even know what she's touching. But how else am I going to guide her? He often thought of how frightened she would be if she knew the truth.

I almost hope she never regains her sight…

It was selfish he knew that much, but he didn't not want to lose her friendship for nothing in the world.

•••

 **Christine's POV**

"I have an idea."

"For what?" She said as she felt him take her hand. Although his hands were always so cold they were also very soft and their bigger size reminded her of her father.

"I'm going to teach you see again."

"Huh?" Was all she could say trying to figure out if he was fully aware of what he was saying. "But how-" she stopped speaking when she felt a growing warm sensation on her hand sticking out in front of her. "Erik what are you doing?" She said as she attempted to draw her hand back. When her attempts failed she questioned "Are you mad?"

"Possibly."

"Erik I don-"

"Shush."

"Did you just-"

"Can you feel the warmth?"

Annoyed she answered "of course I can feel it."

"Capture it in your mind, let it burn in your memory. Got it?"

"I guess."

"Absolutely no guessing either you have it or you don't. If you don't I can't help you."

She could feel herself pouting but after a few seconds she took a deep breath and focused on the flame. "Ok I have it."

"Good."

He pulled her hand back from the fire and began to spin her about the room.

He stopped her before she became ill, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little dizzy, Erik this is silly."

"Ok, now find the candle."

"Find the candle? How am I supposed to find it if I can't see it?"

"You can feel it, remember? The warmth, feel for the warmth."

Just as she was about to reply to his ridiculous idea she stopped herself when she felt that same warm sensation on her left cheek. She turned around towards the source and pointed in its direction. "It's over there."

"Well feel for yourself."

She slowly moved one foot after the other holding her hands out in case she fell. It wasn't long before she felt the welcoming heat before both of her hands. "I found it!"

"See? I knew you could…. That's it!"

"What's it?" She said as she was trying to sniff away the tears which were slowly starting to wet her eyes. For the first time since the accident she accomplished something all by herself. It was a small conquer but she became too overwhelmed with pure joy to care.

"You're going to savor each sensation that comes in your path just like you did with the flame. Ah yes! Counting."

"But I already know how to count."

"What I meant was that from now on you are going to count every step you take."

"Every step?"

"Well no not every single step but… Do you know how many stairs there are to get down here to the chapel?"

"Of course I don't."

"You will now. Come on."

* * *

 **~Days later~**

Madame Giry decided to take the two young girls for a stroll in the park one beautiful April day. Christine clung to her hand while listening to Meg's nonstop chatter about the new dance moves she learned.

"Oh mother what was the name of that one move where you jump and one leg beats against the other?"

"Brise'."

"Right Brise', that's my favorite."

"You do all that while you're in the air?" questioned Christine.

"Yeah like this-"

Just as she was about to jump into the move Madame Giry placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Meg I will not have any of that while we are outside of the theater. It's hardly ladylike for a young girl to be prancing about for all to see. Now come along and enjoy the garden that's coming up, you can surely tell Christine of the dance moves later."

With that Madame Giry grabbed both of the little girl's hand and lead them into the garden.

Christine knew it was spring, that wonderful time of the year where the flowers are most beautiful. She became dejected with the knowledge of knowing that she would never see another flower ever again. After a little ways in the garden Meg slowly withdrew from her mother and Christine in search of any butterflies flying around. Madame Giry quickly realized Meg's disappearance and asked Christine "Now where did Meg runoff to?"

"I don't know, she was here a second ago."

"Foolish child," just as she was about to go and look for her daughter Madame Giry thought it would be best to set Christine somewhere, that way she wouldn't slow her down while looking for Meg. "Christine dear, I'm going to go look for Meg so I'm going to leave you here by the red roses, alright? I'll be back before you know it just please dear don't move from this spot."

"Yes of course."

She gave her a quick kiss on the head and was off.

Roses? She thought of the new tricks Erik has showed her, so she closed her eyes and imagined the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen. She laughed in delight when she leaned in and smelled their sweet scent. She stuck out her hand and felt the softest petals, if felt as if she was touching a baby's skin. After feeling that rose she moved her hand off to the side in search of another one. "Ouch!" She had forgotten about the thorns. She grabbed her finger and placed it to her lips. Eww blood.

"Christine what happened?" asked Meg. Being so caught up with her bloody finger she hadn't even noticed the Giry's footsteps.

"Oh it's nothing I just pricked my finger."

"But are you alright dear?" after taking a look for herself Madame Giry thought it best to return home.

I should take Erik a rose!

"Wait," said Christine "Madame would you mind cutting a rose for me?"

"Of course not dear."

"Me too!" exclaimed Meg.

After snapping off the the roses Madame Giry also removed the thorns. "There we are, two roses for my two girls."

In pure bliss Christine held the flower like a little baby in her hands.

•••

After arriving home Christine begged Meg to escort her down to the chapel. Once Meg left and she was sure that she couldn't hear her anymore Christine called out to Erik. She heard him enter the room after just a few tries.

"Hi Erik!"

"Hello Christine. What's that you got there?"

Beaming Christine held out the flower "it's for you."

A sort of awkward moment grew when she got no reply. "Erik? What's wrong?"

Brought out of his shock Erik gently reached for the rose and slowly accepted it into his hand.

"It's just that no one has ever given me anything before.."

Christine scrunched her forehead, "anything?"

she teased.

"No" he answered simply.

After a quiet pause, she sensed he was telling the truth. Melancholy casted a little cloud over her head. "Oh Erik I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for the rose."

She couldn't help but feel bad for him so without hesitation she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

•••

Erik's POV

When she gave him that flower he was truly surprised. Never before had someone ever thought of giving him anything. To know that she was thinking of him in a kind manner took all the words out of his mouth. And just when he thought this day couldn't get any better before he knew it she was embracing him. He stood there frozen like an icicle. He heart melted in that moment when yet again she gave him something no one had ever given him, a hug. He could not contain himself any longer, he let the tears that were clouding his vision fall streaming down his face. He hesitantly returned her hug, placing his arms around her tiny shoulders.

"I'm glad you're my friend Erik."

Trying to hide his emotional outburst he swallowed deeply and said "...me too."

* * *

Oh the fluff! Thanks again, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I apologize for the late update but I'm sorry to say that there has been a death in my family. I will not abandon this story, but to be honest I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I just need some time right now. And I forced myself to finish this chapter in these days for my wonderful readers. I thank you a million times over for commenting, favoriting and following my story, that truly pushes me to continue. I hope you guys enjoy it. Until next time!

* * *

Ch.6

 **Erik's POV**

" _I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world._

 _No one would listen, I alone can hear the music…._ "

 _Hmm._

" _Trapped in this ugliness, gone mad from loneliness._ "

 _No. No that's not right._

" _Put down by those I loved, torment is all I know._ "

 _Ugh…._

"No no no!" yelled Erik as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Blasted thing_. Perched on the stool of his organ, his body yearning for hours to produce a single adequate lyric, yet none came.

After taking a very deep breath through my nose I felt a little tingling sensation. "Achoo."

"Dieu vous bénisse."

I turned my head as rapidly as I could to exactly where that voice came from. I rolled my eyes after turning away when I realized it was only Madame Giry. "You do know I do not like visitors." I rubbed the back of my neck as she replied "It is good to see you too Erik."

"Is there something that you need Madame at such late hours of the night?" I asked after checking my pocket watch. _What is she doing here at one o'clock in the morning?_

"I knew that you would be awake at these late hours and yes. We need to talk about Christine."

I froze when Christine's name escaped her lips. I dropped my hand to the side as I turned again to face her. "What about her?" trying to ask without seeming interested.

"She seems to have made a new friend."

 _A new friend. What?! But I'm her friend._

I swallowed deeply and cleared my throat, "Oh?"

"Yes she seems quite taken with him, she visits him everyday."

 _She...visits him?_

I could absolutely feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Oh how she is blind to how her words have shattered my heart. "W-well good for her."

"Yes it is."

I could feel my sorrow churn and boil into acidic anger, my face burning at the thought of Christine being close to another. "But Madame," I demanded "I don't see that as a logical reason for you to be barging into my home unannounced."

"It most certainly is." she said giving me a hard stern look. "I'm talking about you Erik! My you still have much to learn if you allow your jealousy to jump to conclusions like that."

 _She was talking about me? Christine taken with me?_

Her last words seemed to have put out the fiery inferno burning within my skin. _Ha of course she was talking about me, for I am the only male friend Christine has…..right?_

Feeling somewhat embarrassed for my behavior I reluctantly casted my eyes downward away from the judgment spilling from Madame Giry's eyes.

"You know that I care for both you and Christine as if you were my own. Now," she calmly stated as she straightened her night robe "I came to speak to you about whatever it is that's going on."

"What is going on?" I mocked.

"Erik this is no time for foolishness, I am serious!"

"As am I." A snicker escaped my throat after watching her expression hardened. I drew a long sigh, "We're just friends." I explained as I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve.

"Mhmm. Should I also assume that it has been you who has been helping her with her sight as well?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked suspiciously. "Has she told you about me?"

"No, she hasn't. She told Meg that her _angel of music_ has come to her." She turned and looked out at the still lake, "You know I caught her counting to herself the other day." She turned back and smiled at the thought, "Poor thing, she was red with embarrassment when I asked her how she thought of such an idea. Which now assuming was yours?"

"You assumption is correct."

"Well then I think that is all I needed to know for now."

 _Huh?_

Confused I asked, "Is that all? No reprimands? No lectures? No warning to stay away from Christine?"

She shook her head. "Not today." Realizing my bewilderment she sighed. "In all her time here not one moment passed when my heart didn't break for her. Not one day could I overlook her downward spiral into isolation and despair. I had absolutely no idea what to do to make her feel better but you...you did. Erik all I ask is that you never harm her, the poor thing has been through enough."

"I would _Never_ hurt Christine." I confessed.

After a brief moment of silence she continued. "Well then I'm glad you two have each other, God knows that you need one another's friendship."

"God has nothing to do with this." I scoffed.

With that she laughed and turned to leave. She gript her candleholder even tighter and before leaving my sight she turned back and said, "God has everything to do with this."

* * *

 _God has everything to do with this._ Hmph. _Who is she trying to fool?_

Hours after our little chat and accepting that I should cease my attempt at composing, I decided that a walk was in order to clear my thoughts.

Being so late at night there was no need for me to hide in the shadows so I made my way down the lonely corridors.

Down the right flight of stairs I walked onto the main stage. "Hmm." I sighed. What I wouldn't give to be a performer, here on this very stage. _What I wouldn't give to look different is more like it._ "Ladies and gentlemen here with you tonight the Great Erik Destler!" I cupped both hands around my mouth and imitated a cheering audience.

"Thank you," I bowed "thank you."

Hmph. That would be something. So different from the screams and laughter imprinted in my memory from my days with the gypsies.

Slightly dragging my feet I hopped off the front of the stage, careful to avoid the candle holders, and walked down the main aisle while gazing at the chandelier. _Ha! What chaos it would be to if the chandelier were to fall._ Lefèvre would have an attack. Lefèvre. On that thought I should go and check on the cretin.

* * *

Walking up to Lefèvre's office I licked my fingers and put out the two candles on either side of the door. I cautiously checked my left and right in search of anyone and attentively turned the metal frame of the candle holder sideways revealing a spare key I had made some time ago.

After unlocking the door with my key to Lefèvre's office, it didn't take more than a few seconds to spot him face down on his desk with an empty liquor bottle in his hand. I walked over to him and inspected his condition, but I couldn't stand that disgusting smell of alcohol. "Ugh pathetic."

Probably drinking away his heartbreak over Madame Giry. Poor fool has been after her for quite some time now, no matter I believe she still suffers for her love lost at sea. She briefly explained to me something like that when she returned to the opera house with her daughter.

* * *

Returning the key to it's hidden location I continued my stroll through the opera house. Growing rather bored I walked down to the chapel. It felt sort odd walking down the steps alone without Christine, guiding her and telling her to feel everything from the steps to the wall surrounding her. Having done it so many times I bet I could close my eyes and descend these steps myself. _Hmm I wonder…_ I closed my eyes and started walking down the steps. _Alright. It's not that har-_ "Ahh!" I abruptly yelled after slipping and losing my balance. I laughed a little nervously to myself. _That was close_. Regaining control of myself I continued onward. _Don't be ridiculous now, if Christine can do this so can I._

Just as I was about to take another step I stopped when I heard something.

 _Was that a baby?_ It sounded like it was coming from the hall above the chapels staircase. _Why would there be a baby here?_

Soundlessly making my way up the staircase I popped my head out of the doorway and surveyed the hall.

Nothing.

That's strange my heightened senses are never usually wrong. I could have sworn- _there it is again!_

Scouring the halls I come across a little black ball on the floor in one of the corners. After hearing it's newborn like cry again I immediately run towards the crying being.

"Christine what are you doing here!" I pleaded as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"O-oh Er-rik." she cried as she threw herself into my arms.

Sobbingly she managed, "I wanted to go to the chapel and pray because I dreamt with papa. But I got lost and couldn't find my way back."

"Christine it's dangerous to be out at this time, alone especially in your condition."

"Please," she cleaned her tears "don't be angry with me. I-I'm sorry." she said as she began to wail again.

"Shh it's alright, I'm not mad at you." I comforted. Rocking her back and forth in my arms while stroking her curly locks I soothed, "If anything I'm proud of you."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yes, why you almost made it to the chapel. And I am most certainly pleased with this accomplishment. Come now let's take you back to Madame Giry's."

Just as I was about to let go she locked her arms around my neck and placed her head on my left shoulder. Too touched by her trust and not wanting to remove her I simply grabbed her legs from my lap and stood up with her in my arms and made way to the Giry's.

Even though she had gained some weight these past months since she arrived she was still light as a feather to me. She told me how before the incident she and her father were drifters in France. And of how after her mother died giving birth to her, her father's fame too died when he refused to play. The loss of his muse was too much, but when his funds depleted he took to playing in the streets with Christine watching by his side.

I thought she might have fallen asleep but I was corrected when I heard her little voice ask me, "Can you sing me that song again?"

"Which song?"

"The one you wrote."

"Oh yes, well it's not finished yet."

"Please?"

I turned my head just slightly enough to see that she was pouting her bottom lip.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you sing it for me?"

"But I can't sing, I mean nothing compared to you."

"Nonsense, I could show you. I can teach you everything I've ever learned about singing and music. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." she beamed.

"Ah well here we are." I said as I stopped in front of the Giry's door.

"I left it unlocked for when I came back."

"How very clever of you."

A twinkle ran across her face at my slight compliment, ever so slowly I quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Already knowing the schematic of the Giry household I easily made my way to the room that Christine and Meg shared. I grew rather alarmed when I did not see Meg in her bed.

"Meg is not here?"

"Don't worry I was awake when I heard her leave and open Madame Giry's bedroom door. I think she's still sleeping with her."

"Okay, here we go." I said as I gently laid her on her bed and tucked her in. "Well see you tomorrow."

"Wait," she whispered "please stay until I'm sleeping."

Catching me slightly off guard I agreed and sat on a nearby chair. It must have been only a handful of minutes before she finally fell asleep. "Goodnight Christine." I whispered as I pushed back a soft curl out of her face. I soundlessly withdrew from her room and left locking the front door.

* * *

I drew a long sigh upon walking back into my home. I went straight to my organ and began to play with the same tune I had played earlier in the night.

"No one would listen,"

No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."

* * *

The translation for the "Dieu vous bénisse" should be French for "God bless you" I used google translate so forgive any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there my dear readers! New year, new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you like it. I know it's a lot for one night but this is the same night from the last chapter. I guess Erik has been composing for quite a while now.

* * *

"Finished."

Aha it is finally complete. Let's take go at it shall we….

" _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry, "I hear you! I hear your fears your torment and your tears."_

 _She saw my loneliness_

 _Shed in my emptiness_

 _No one would listen…_ "

After playing the song in it's entirety I sat there basking in it's melody. I think it's beautiful. So very beautiful. Hmph. Funny isn't it? How can something so foul, so disgusting create something so magical and alluring?

I wonder what Christine would think of this? Knowing her I think she would like this very much, but I could never show her this. I will just have to teach Christine another, less personal, composition of mine tomorrow. I can't show her this, no. She wouldn't understand, she'll never understand what she means to me. She inspires me in ways I never thought possible. Her innocence reflects all that I am not, all that I could never be. It is better this way, I wouldn't want to frighten her. She deserves better than me, that much I do know. But she is just a child, perhaps my protruding darkness will not shatter her purity. She is so naive, _too_ naive. But I will never leave her. I won't. I can't abandon her...not how my mother abandoned me.

I shunned the grim memories away and tucked the sheet music to it's corresponding folder. I shifted my body to turn and face the rest of my home, looking around I was quite satisfied with my surroundings. It was a little before Christine came into my life when I started to borrow unused set props, I came across them in an old room which no one cared to use anymore. It was not as if I did not pay a price for them. Everything was covered in inches of dust, I was coughing it up for a whole week after that. But it was all worth it, those candelabras and drapes fit perfectly in my home. It is a bit of a pain to light all of those candles, but I decided a long time ago that if I could never be beautiful, everything around me would be.

Traveling up the few steps to my bedroom I pulled the tassel lever to raise the curtain surrounding my bed. **Your swan bed that is.** _Oh shut up. Now go bother someone_ _else!_ **Temper, temper.** "Enough!"

Silence filled the room as my echo faded off of the cave walls….. _That's what I thought._ Now, let's see if I can get a few hours of sleep before I meet with Christine. I didn't bother taking off my mask or changing into my night wear so I simply threw myself on the soft sheets and let my heavy eyelids find their slumber.

* * *

 _"IMBECILE!" Smack "Who told you it was alright for you to go outside huh?!" The little boy holding his face from the pain, shakingly answered with fear,  
_

 _"I'm sorry mother."_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?" she raged pacing back and forth. She turned to look at him then with a few quick steps she was towering over him. Mere inches away from his face she spread out her hands and hovered them before his self made cloth mask. "You are dissssgusting to look at!" Tapping now firmly on the cloth covering his forehead she seethed "Get it firmly into that ghastly head of yours!" With hot tears streaming down his face, Erik could only nod in obedience. "Oh please stop looking at me like that...like you're expecting me to care. You should know better by now." She dragged him from the one side of the room to the other where he had a tall length size mirror leaning against the wall. She ripped off his mask and stood him before herself in front of the mirror. Grabbing both shoulders from behind she continued,_

 _"You're HIDEOUS!" Now openingly shedding fresh tears Erik tried turning his head away from the frightening monster staring back at him. She grabbed his chin with one hand and a handful of hair in the other forcing him to stare into the mirror._

 _"Take a hard loong look at what you really are." She then broke out into a roaring malicious laughter that made the hairs on Erik's neck stand up. "You thought I could really love something like you? Look at you! You're ruining my life!" She pushed Erik to the ground and spat, "You're nothing. Not to me. Not to anyone." She shook her head and left slamming the door behind her. BOOM._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I quickly awoke from my nightmare. I could feel my chest tighten. Only able to take short, rapid breaths. _Oh no. Not again_. In my stressful state I could still hear the echo of her words. Monster, hideous, imbecile even.

I can't breathe. I can't- I need air. I _need_ to get out of here.

I wiped the few drops of sweat from my upper lip and pulled the lever once more. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I grabbed a nearby cloak and left the room. Running down the steps I came to a harsh stop when I reached the shore of the river. _No, no! That damn boat is too slow._ Where am I going? Without a destination I-I.. The roof. Yes I must get to the roof. I need air.

I discarded the idea of using the boat and made my way over to the hidden staircase Madame Giry had used just a few hours ago.

Finally emerging from the many flights of stairs I was in the main lobby of the opera house. I have half a brain to just walk out those front doors but that's too much of a risk. It's almost morning, someone could see me. Cursing the hour I walked across the lobby opening up one of the pillars and ventured into another hidden staircase.

 _So many stairs_. Usually these stairs are never a bother, but this time was different. By the time I made it to the roof I was gasping for any air I could get. I busted through the door and threw off my cloak trying to regain my breath. I fell to the floor landing on all fours. The crisp morning air felt cooling on my body but from the tightened feeling in my chest it made my lungs burn.

 _Why won't this stop like all the other times?_

Pain had always been sort of an unwelcome friend but this..this was unbearable. I crawled over to the edge of the the roof overlooking the square outside of the opera house. It looked so peaceful. So pleasant. I used what little strength I had to stand and step up onto the edge. One step would be all that it takes to fall off. _Just one_ _step_.

I stretched out my leg to feel what it would be like. This would certainly not be the first time I've thought about taking my own life, but having this unrelenting agony in my chest, it could very much be the last time. The solution seemed more and more appealing as the seconds passed by. With the never ending pain in my chest and my futile attempts at breathing, I've made up my mind.

* * *

"NO!" cried Christine.

Madame Giry and Meg heard the bloodcurdling scream and ran from their room to Christine's side.

Slightly shaking Christine, Madame Giry pleaded "Christine what is it? What happened?"

Feeling Madame's hand on my shoulder and hearing her voice only then I realized it wasn't real. It was another dream. No, a nightmare. An awful, terrifying nightmare. As the images started to come back to my head I threw myself into her arms and cried my eyes out.

"Shhh there, there" soothed Madame Giry while rocking me back and forth. I didn't know where Meg was until I felt another, smaller, hand gently stroking my hair. I was so glad to have both of them by my side, even though selfishly I wish Erik was here. He is like the big brother I will never have. I hate not being able to tell them about my dream. I dreamt about the accident, only this time I wasn't on the horse and it wasn't Papa who died. I was a few feet away and couldn't move, I could only watch as Stella trampled Erik's face. Even though I've never actually seen him, I've made up a picture of what he might look like. One dream and one nightmare tonight, half of me was amazed I can still see in my dreams, but the other half wished I hadn't see any of it. All that blood. Is that what Papa looked like? _Oh Erik, where are you?_

* * *

 _What am I doing?_

I stumbled away from the edge and sat down leaning against the square base of a statue. Perched against the marble figure I could only hold my chest, hoping that this miserable pain would go away. _Killing_ _myself, ha! Oh_ _what was I thinking?_ **Nothing** **apparently.** _Oh shut up will you._ **Well** **what** **would** **you** **like** **me** **to** **say?** **Hmm?** **Thank you for almost killing us both. No I don't think so.** _Us? Excuse me but are_ _you the one in agonizing pain? No….Ha, us._ **What about Christine?**

Christine. During this whole episode of mine not once did Christine cross my mind. How could I have been so selfish? _What a fool I've been._ **You got that right.** _What_ _are you still doing here?_ **Needn't I remind you that you have a meeting with Christine** **tomorrow. What would she think if you never showed up huh? How would** **she feel? Abandoned. Yes abandoned, by you. Don't you realize how imp-** _Yes your right._ **I'm sorry what was that?**

Feeling my breath calming down and my chest loosen up I was able to manage, "I said you're right, now leave me alone." And like that the voice was gone. Killing myself….that would only end my pain and pass it on to Christine. It would only drag her into that gaping sadness she's been trying to fight all of these months.

I stayed there for quite some time watching the sunrise, peeking over the rooftops. By the sunlight it was about an hour or two earlier before Christine usually wakes up. So I decided that the rooftop would be just fine for now, no one came up here anyway.

I don't know how long it was before I was already on my way back. The orchestra had already began rehearsals so I stuck to the catwalks. Oh goodness that cellist needs some serious tuning, I mean how hard is it-wait someone's coming.

I quickly hid when I heard the other footsteps on the catwalk. Damn, it's just Buquet. Buquet was the new scene director Lefèvre hired a few weeks back. There's something about him that doesn't sit quite well with me.

Continuing to the chapel I was honestly quite surprise to find Christine already there, waiting for me. I could also see that she had lit a candle. It wasn't necessarily in front the picture a patron had donated to Christine of her father, but it was close enough.

I remember that day.

Christine was so heartbroken from not being able to actually see the picture for herself. Her screams could be heard all throughout the dormitories, I had never seen her so distraught since her father's passing. Not visiting me that day, she stayed in bed angrily weeping, punching her small fists into pillows as she did so. I thought it was rather childish on her part but, when we met in the chapel the next day I was ashamed of ever thinking so. It was indeed the man I had seen that fatal night. Christine was afraid of ever losing it so I offered to place it in one of the small frames that were here in the chapel along with some candles. I had hoped it would bring her comfort in a way, to know exactly where it was any moment of the day, but that was not the only reason why. I still feel guilty to this day, but I just thought perhaps this would be another, more secure, reason why she would come to the chapel. Other than just coming down here to visit me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her sweet little voice call for me.

"Is it you? Angel?"

"Yes it is me Christine." with my answer she turned towards me and stepped forward until her her little arms were around my waist. Usually I would welcome her warm little hugs but this time her skin was cold as ice.

"Christine you're freezing! What's wrong?" When she wouldn't answer I reached down and cupped her tiny face in my hands. "Christine why are you so cold?" I briefly demanded.

Shaking her head left to right she replied, "Oh it was horrible. H-horrible."

"What was?"

"My nightmare. Erik my nightmare." Sniffling with each word she continued. "I dreamed that you died."

In that second it was as if she had ripped all of the words out of my mouth. This had to be have been some sort of cosmic joke made by a truly evil God. I was guilty of almost killing myself earlier, but to give an innocent child such a horrid dream, now that was cruelty.

"Oh Christine, it was just a nightmare. _I'm here nothing can harm you._ " I let go of her small visage and returned her embrace. I did not like the fact that she was still freezing cold but hopefully my warmth will help that. "You should rest little one, here I'll take you back to Madame Giry's."

"No please I don't want you to leave me." She nuzzled her face more and more into my torso. "Don't ever leave me.." she whispered.

Not two seconds passed before I answered, "Never. But I do think it is wise we save singing for another day, I want you to rest. Agreed?"

"Okay."

"Say I have an idea. Why don't we listen to the orchestra rehearse for a little while? Hmm, what do you say?"

"I'd love to!" her little face lit up with the offer as she squeezed me a bit tighter than before. I wiped off the remaining tear streaks she had down her face when she questioned,

"But what will Madame or Meg think if they come down here and don't find me? I wouldn't want to worry them."

"You won't, I promise." I had already thought of leaving a brief note to Madame Giry. "But we will have to take a secret way there."

"Why?"

"This way is more safe for you." _And me._ "Come along now."

I grabbed her tiny hand in mine and brought her before my secret door hidden in the wall. With my unoccupied hand I felt for the trigger to my domain. Crossing the threshold I lead Christine into the pathway and shut the door behind us.

After walking for a couple of minutes she asked, "Why is it so cold here?"

"Oh." _Had I forgot she was freezing to begin with?_ "I'm sorry little one. Here," I undid my cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling both sides to meet together in the middle. "Better?"

"Yes thank you." she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I it's just that your clothes is so big on me. Haha I can feel it dragging on the floor."

I turned my attention to what she was talking about and I couldn't help but feel laughter grow from my belly when I saw how big my cape was on her. The hem was very much on the floor surrounding her. "It is a bit big for you. No matter, come let's keep walking."

"But I don't want to damage it by dragging it on the floor, I ruin everything I touch now."

I knew what she was referring to but I didn't want to bring that up in this moment. She had broke several things within the last week, one of which was an antique vase Madame Giry had, given to her by her parents. "You're not going to ruin anything, and even if you did I wouldn't care. Your health is more important to me than some old cloak. Come on."

She paused for a second before she raised her hand for me to take, I grabbed it and lead the way.

We reached Madame Giry's office in a short amount of time. I found some paper and a quill to write her a quick note.

 _Madame,_

 _Do not fear for her she is safe, we are not leaving the opera house we will be watching, or rather listening to rehearsals._

I didn't want to sign it because I feared someone else might read it, I would have sealed but for the time being this would have to do.

"Erik are we almost there?" Christine whispered from the spot I had left her in.

"Yes just a moment, I'm just fetching a blanket for you." Antoinette wouldn't mind if I borrowed a blanket or two, especially if it was for Christine. "Alright let's go."

After several flights of stairs I eventually had to carry Christine due to her tripping on my cape. We finally reach my favorite view in the whole the whole theatre, box five. I put Christine down and helped her into a seat, placing myself in the seat next to her. I unfolded the blanket and tucked in Christine, attempting to bring her back the warmth she so desperately needed.

"Alright," she whispered "now I know we are somewhere in the theater. I'm just trying to figure out where."

"If it's any help we're not on the first floor." I mused.

"After all of those stairs I would hope we're not." she chuckled.

She stuck out both hands from the blanket in an attempt to feel her surroundings. All was well until she stood up, I was growing more and more anxious as she was leaning closer to the edge of the railing. I wanted her to try and figure out her surroundings by herself but I could not take this any longer, she could fall. "Alright I think that's enough exploring for today." I leaned forward grabbing her little shoulders and placed her back in her seat.

"You said I should always check my surroundings," crossing her arms and pouting a bit annoyed, "that's no fair."

 _Fair?_ "Life is not fair. What makes you so special?"

Taken aback from my harsh remark she lowered her head and scooted as far away from me as she could in her seat. That reaction I was used to after so many years, but from Christine, I just couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," I pleaded, "I don't know what came over me just now."

Still with her head low she responded, "You didn't have to speak to me that way."

"I know, again I apologize. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I just didn't want you to fall." To my explanation she didn't answer, and I could not take this tension any longer so I pitifully continued, "Come, I will take you back to the chapel now."

She raised her head and clenched onto the blanket sitting in her lap, "But why?"

"I did not mean to upset you so I think it's best that you return." I didn't want to take her back, but what was I to do? Did she not want to go back? Before I knew it her big brown eyes were moist with tears. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with you. Just please, don't speak to me like that."

Shaking my head I sat back down in my seat, "Oh Christine I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I whispered. Quiet still yet this time she held out her hand for me to hold. I happily reached for it, and gave a slight smile when I felt her warmer than before. When I looked back at the stage Madame Giry had appeared with the rest of the ballerinas for rehearsals. I didn't think much of it since she was in her regular work routine, but she seemed a bit distracted. Perhaps she recieved my letter. My suspicions weren't confirmed until Christine gave a small cry when she thought she felt a spider on her leg. Antoninette and others looked out of the theatre to see where the sound came from. Antoninette slowly looked up at the box but made no sound, after assuring to Christine that there was nothing there I looked back at Antoninette. She gave me a slight nod for which I returned back to her. She reprimanded some of the ballerinas for becoming distracted and carried on with rehearsals as if nothing had happened. After a while I noticed Christine raise a hand to cover a yawn. "Are you well?"

"Yes I'm just a little tired that's all."

"I think for now it would best you return home. You had a long night, you should rest."

"Oh alright" she complied accompanied with another yawn.

Returning to the Giry home, Erik accompanied Christine inside just as he had hours before. He folded the borrowed blankets and set them at the foot of Christine's bed.

"Oh before I forget." Christine said as she undid the cloak and held it out for Erik to grab.

He grabbed it and placed it on himself. "Ah yes, we wouldn't want Madame to see this by mistake."

"No of course not, I wouldn't want you kicked out of the opera house because of me. In fact you should go now," slowly pushing Erik in her attempt to find the door" I don't want anyone to see you here."

"No of course not." he mocked.

"It's not funny Erik, please leave."

"Alright, alright I'm going, but you must get some rest."

Now it was Christine who mocked "Yes sir."

"You must rest because starting tomorrow, we commence your singing lessons." In delight Christine reached out to him and held him in a quick embrace. After closing the front door Erik fled to his hidden passageways, and went home to acquire what he would need for tomorrow's first lesson.

* * *

If you have any questions/comments/concerns please feel free to review or PM me. Thanks a million!


End file.
